Dénoue tes cheveux
by Hotladykisses
Summary: Emma en est vraiment, mais vraiment revenue de tenter de maintenir l'ordre dans une ville pleine de personnages de contes de fées. Alors être réveillée à deux heures du matin par quelqu'un qui braille Raiponce, Raiponce, dénoue tes cheveuuuuux est la toute dernière goutte.


**Titre original : Let down your hair**

**Auteur : damelola (fictorium)**

**Traducteur : hotladykisses (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)**

**Note de l'auteur :** A la demande de emotional-heimlich : « Raiponce - Swan Queen »

* * *

Emma en est vraiment, mais vraiment revenue de tenter de maintenir l'ordre dans une ville pleine de personnages de contes de fées.

Pour commencer, les livres et les films ont réellement oublié de dire quels enfoirés peuvent être certains d'entre eux. Pour ne pas dire criminels, parce qu'ils se rappellent à présent un monde où ne pas avoir quelque chose voulait simplement dire le prendre à quiconque le possédait. De quoi qu'il s'agisse, d'une miche de pain à un dénouement heureux.

Alors être réveillée à deux heures du matin par quelqu'un qui braille « Raiponce, Raiponce, dénoue tes cheveuuuuux » est la toute dernière goutte. Emma traverse d'un bond sa chambre mansardée, l'arme au poing, prête à dégommer le cinglé en état d'ivresse quel qu'il soit, qui n'est pas capable de faire la différence entre ce bâtiment et l'immeuble situé deux rues plus loin où vit effectivement cette fichue Raiponce – alias Gwen.

« Vous avez deux secondes avant que je vous inculpe pour trouble à l'ordre public ! » braille Emma après avoir ouvert à la volée la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle est déjà en train de passer en revue une liste de suspects possibles, mais en plissant les yeux pour voir la silhouette sous le lampadaire, elle ne s'attend absolument pas à découvrir Regina.

Une Regina extrêmement chancelante, cramponnée au lampadaire comme à une bouée de sauvetage, qui plus est.

Emma soupire. Elle retraverse l'appartement au petit trot, et enfile un pull avant de sortir s'occuper de son ennemie jurée.

« Emma ! » hurle Regina en la voyant. Elle lâche le lampadaire et manque de s'étaler face contre terre sur le trottoir. « Vous m'avez entendue !

- Je ne suis pas Raiponce. » dit Emma, qui saisit Regina par le poignet et l'attire plus près du mur de brique où il est plus facile de prendre appui. « Et si vous pensiez vous faire un plan cul, elle est avec Ruby ces temps-ci.

- Celle que je voulais voir, c'est … vous ! » achève Regina qui saisit le bras d'Emma en oscillant légèrement.

« C'est au sujet d'Henri ? » soupire Emma. « Parce qu'il est avec Neal ce soir, je vous l'ai dit.

- Vous avez vraiment de beaux cheveux. » soupire à son tour Regina. « Je crois que c'est ce que je déteste le plus chez vous.

- Ecoutez, Julia Stiles (1). Je suis sûre que vous avez encore vingt raisons de me détester, mais là tout de suite je retourne me coucher.

- Je peux venir ? » demande Regina. Et Emma réalise que dans la fraîcheur nocturne, Regina n'est pas tant en train d'osciller que de frissonner très violemment.

« Dans mon lit ? » demande Emma, prête au sarcasme.

« Juste… à l'intérieur. » répond Regina. « Juste quelque part où il y ait quelqu'un d'autre, d'accord ?

- Bon. » ronchonne Emma, déjà en train de regretter l'impulsion idiote qui la pousse à faire ce qui est bien, à faire ce qu'il faut. Regina ne devrait pas être en train d'errer dans les rues, ivre et toute seule comme ça, quand la moitié de la ville serait prête à lui faire des choses très désagréables s'ils en avaient ne serait-ce qu'à moitié l'occasion. « Montez donc dans la tour de Raiponce, madame le Maire.

- C'est vrai qu'il y a d'autres choses que je déteste chez vous. » confirme Regina tandis qu'elles montent les escaliers. « Votre affreuse voiture, par exemple. Et le fait que vous portiez exactement les mêmes bottes que moi parfois, et que les gens ne me déshabillent plus des yeux aussi souvent maintenant.

- Ca pourrait avoir un rapport avec le fait qu'ils se rappellent que vous les terrorisez. » suggère Emma en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement d'un coup de coude. « Bref, qu'est-ce que vous avez bu ? Du sérum de vérité ?

- C'est une potion difficile. » soupire Regina. « En fait, Rumpel ne me l'a jamais montrée, celle-là.

- Vous voulez un café ? » propose Emma, qui regrette déjà son lit. « Ou peut-être un chocolat, puisqu'on ne tient pas à rester debout toute la nuit.

- Parfait. » murmure Regina, occupée à jeter un œil autour d'elle aux meubles dépareillés parmi lesquels elle n'a pas du tout l'air à sa place.

« Prenez le divan. » lui intime Emma tout en se dirigeant vers le frigo pour prendre le lait. « Au cas où vous vous endormiriez pendant que je fais bouillir le lait, saoûle comme vous êtes.

- Ne le faites pas bouillir ! » exige Regina. « Faites-le juste bien chauffer.

- Peu importe. » réplique Emma, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment dire faire bouillir bien sûr, et que même elle cuisine mieux qu'une Regina bourrée. Probablement.

« Alors, vous détestez quoi d'autre ? » demande Emma quelques minutes plus tard, en collant une tasse chaude dans les mains de Regina. Posant son propre chocolat, Emma rassemble la compassion nécessaire pour prendre la couverture au crochet sur le dossier du divan et la draper sur les épaules de Regina. Si Emma s'assied à côté d'elle, eh bien c'est seulement pour tirer le meilleur parti de la chaleur animale, ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Vous croyez toujours avoir raison. » dit Regina entre ses dents. « Et que vous êtes tellement bonne, tout le temps. Mais ensuite vous me mentez, encore et encore. A propos de me donner une chance, à propos d'Henri.

- Pour ce qui est de mentir, je ne pense pas que puissiez me faire la morale. » lui rappelle Emma, tandis qu'elles sirotent toutes deux leur chocolat pendant un instant.

« Je déteste que vous me donniez envie de rire parfois. Vous faites de ces mimiques incroyables quand vos parents sont des idiots, et si nous étions dans le même camp, eh bien…

- Merci, je crois. » murmure Emma, qui observe le visage de Regina avec plus d'attention à présent.

« Surtout, je déteste avoir passé un an à tâcher de vous mépriser. Vous avez pris mon fils, brisé mon sort, vous avez tout gâché. » poursuit Regina avant de vider sa tasse. « Au fait, le chocolat n'était pas assez chaud.

- Donc vous me détestez. » dit Emma, qui bâille en s'adossant aux coussins. « Je crois qu'on le savait déjà.

- Non ! » gronde Regina en s'adossant également. « Vous n'avez pas écouté ? Je devrais vous détester. J'ai tout lieu de le faire. Et pourtant ce n'est pas le cas.

- Ah non ? » demande Emma. « Alors qu'est-ce que vous ressentez pour moi, Regina ? Qu'est-ce qui est si terrible que vous ayez dû vous saoûler et venir ici m'appeler par le mauvais nom ?

- Ca. » avoue Regina, avant d'attraper le pull vert que porte Emma et de l'attirer vers elle jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent dans un choc de chocolat chaud, de cannelle et de désir soudain, inattendu. Emma sent son intérêt passer de « prétend être à zéro » à « pourquoi tous ces vêtements ? » en à peu près une seconde chrono.

« Hmm. » dit Emma lorsque Regina la relâche quelques longs instants après. « Vous n'embrassez pas si bien que ça, vous savez.

- Je vous demande pardon ? » demande Regina, instantanément folle de rage.

« Oui, il va falloir qu'on s'entraîne beaucoup plus. » fait remarquer Emma. « Vous savez, pour que vous arriviez à correspondre à mes critères.

- Peut-être bien que je vous déteste. » gronde Regina.

Emma la reprend une fois de plus, d'un nouveau baiser.

oOo

_(1) Julia Stiles : actrice qui a incarné l'héroïne du film «10 things I hate about you », [Dix choses que je déteste chez toi], inspiré de « La Mégère apprivoisée » (N. d. Trad.)_


End file.
